Lo que nunca fue
by Moonlight soul
Summary: “No sé ni qué decirte” confesó él mientras miraba su café. “Y yo no sé qué quiero que me digas” le contestó ella. DracoHermione. Oneshot.


**_Basada en una historia real..._**

**

* * *

**

**Lo que nunca fue**

Eran las siete y media de la noche y ella se encontraba sentada en el lugar que habían acordado la noche anterior.

Su mirada perdida en la nada mientras que su cabello alborotado revoloteaba al ritmo del aire de un otoño muy próximo, lentamente las hojas de los árboles se empezaban a teñir de suaves rojos, de naranjas opacos y de unas pinceladas de amarillo, dando así un fino colorido al siempre verde tono de los árboles que se veían en el parque frente al café en el que ella acababa de entrar.

Colocó su abrigo sobre su silla y pidió al atento mesero un café mientras esperaba. Su vista recorría ambos lados de la calle en busca de él. Tenía que llegar después de todo, la idea de dejarla plantada simplemente le parecía ilógica, absurda, ridícula…

Y por lo mismo es que era tan posible que sucediera…

Agitó su cabeza y se concentró en el café que el mesero le había traído, le agregó azúcar y le dio un par de vueltas con una cuchara, mezclando el dulce con el líquido.

Suspiró sin siquiera darse cuenta. Esto era simplemente ilógico, absurdo, ridículo…

Y por lo mismo ella se encontraba ahí.

Miró su reloj, eran las siete y cuarenta y cinco. Parecía que después de todo no iba a venir.

Estaba a punto de agarrar sus cosas e irse cuando una figura entró por la puerta, el conocido cabello platinado fue señal suficiente para saber perfectamente quién era.

"Hola" dijo él mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Ella no respondió.

El se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla, ella ni siquiera se movió. El rubio la miró confundida y se quitó el abrigo, se sentó en la silla y empezó a buscar en su mochila.

Sacó entonces un libro grueso y se lo dio a ella.

"Gracias" le dijo él con una sonrisa que no fue contestada con nada más que una cara inerte y fría, y unos ojos que decían más que mil palabras.

Ella tomó el libro, ni siquiera lo miró. Lo colocó en su mochila y levantó su mirada hacía él.

Draco la miraba fijamente, como tratando de encontrar algo en sus ojos miel que ella no podía decirle mediante palabras.

"No me hiciste venir hasta aquí sólo por el libro¿verdad?"

"¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?" le preguntó ella ignorando lo que él había dicho, viendo como el rubio bajaba la mirada.

"No lo sé"

"¿No lo sabes¿Tenías planeado entonces que me diera cuenta de esa forma?"

"No… claro que no…"

"¿Nunca me ibas a decir entonces?" le preguntó ella indignada.

"No sé porqué te molestas tanto, te dije que contigo sólo quería una amistad…"

"¿Me lo dijiste? Muy bien¿fue antes o después de que me dijeras que me querías¿O acaso eso también fue mentira?"

"Hermione…"

"No, Draco, dime, quiero saberlo de una vez por todas"

"Disculpe¿el señor desea tomar algo?" preguntó el mesero inoportunamente.

Hermione miró hacia la ventana, Draco trató de mantenerse estable.

"Un café negro" contestó el rubio viendo como el mesero se iba en busca de su pedido.

"Hermione…" Draco colocó una de sus manos sobre la de la castaña, la cual se apartó rápidamente y lo miró con asco.

"No te atrevas a tocarme, Draco, no después de que la tocaste a ella…" le espetó la castaña mientras evitaba su mirada.

"Sabías que esto terminaría de esta forma, sabías que no podía pasar de otra manera, sabes que lo mío con Pansy es de varios años…"

"¿Crees que no lo sé¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta de eso¿Crees que durante todo el colegio tuve los ojos cerrados? Los veía, claro que los veía… y no me importaba, en ese entonces no eras nada para mí más que un hurón orgulloso… pero después, todo cambió, después todo se enredó… apareciste en mi vida luego de la muerte de Ron…"

"Me dijiste que había sido como un ángel para ti, lo recuerdo…"

"Pero ahora no te veo como nada más que un demonio que me ha manchado con las llamas de su infierno" Hermione cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. Recobró la compostura cuando el mesero volvió con el café del rubio.

"¿Estás enojada?" le preguntó él mientras tomaba su café.

"No" contestó ella alzando la mirada. "No estoy enojada, ayer si lo estaba, hoy… hoy estoy simplemente decepcionada, pero creo que eso ya no importa… ¿Desde hace cuánto que se están viendo?" preguntó ella en un susurro.

"Un par de semanas…" contestó él. "Pensé en decírtelo…"

"Pero nunca lo hiciste, y eso fue lo único que te pedí¿recuerdas¡Lo único que te pedí! Y ni siquiera eso me concediste, no me dijiste que habías tomado una decisión, no me dijiste que la habías escogido a ella porque siempre había sido así¿cierto? Ni siquiera pensaste en mí como alguien que estaría a tu lado, fui tu entretenimiento de medio tiempo¿cierto? Mientras ella estaba en Irlanda, solamente un juguete…"

"Hermione, no sabes de lo que hablas…"

"Claro que lo sé, porque lo sentí… sentí como te alejabas cada vez que te volvía a ver, sentía como tu forma de hablarme cambiaba, sentía como tus abrazos eran más cortos, como tu trato para conmigo oscilaba día a día… sentí como me empezabas a alejar tan lentamente que pensé que había sido mi imaginación…" la castaña cerró los ojos fuertemente, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. "Pensé que todo era producto de mi imaginación…"

"No sé ni qué decirte" confesó él mientras miraba su café.

"Y yo no sé qué quiero que me digas" le contestó ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, tan sólo sus respiraciones, el soplar del viento y uno que otro tintineo proveniente de la cocina del café alteraba la aparente calma en la que se encontraban.

"Iré a pedir algo de comer" le dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba. Hermione simplemente asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Cuando Draco volvió, ella lo miró, y quedó sorprendida al ver lo que traía en sus manos: Una tajada de pastel de chocolate, el postre de ambos que solían compartir las tardes en que almorzaban juntos. Era como un ritual para ellos.

Hermione notó que había dos cucharas en el plato, como antes. El rubio siguió su mirada y le dijo: "Una es para ti"

La castaña lo miró herida, no podía hacerle eso, no ahora.

"No, gracias" dijo mientras volvía a sorber su café. Pasaron otros minutos en completo silencio.

"¿Cuándo es la boda?" le preguntó ella, causando que Draco se atragantara con el pastel.

"¿B-boda?" preguntó confundido.

"Sí, me habías dicho que la próxima persona con la que estuvieras sería la última¿recuerdas?" le recordó ella.

"Sé lo que dije, pero Pansy y yo no somos novios, simplemente estamos juntos, no hay una relación de por medio…"

"¿Entonces cuando los vi ayer tomados de la mano caminando juntos tenía que asumir que entre ustedes no había absolutamente nada? Claro¡cómo no lo pude haber notado! Qué despistada…"

"Yo te dije que no quería nada más que una amistad contigo… no sé porqué te alteras tanto…" dijo él.

"¿Quieres saber por qué me altero tanto? Bien, te lo diré. Te volví a ver hace como seis meses, luego de la muerte de Ron me sentía morir, y en ese momento apareciste tú. De alguna forma lograste consolarme, te empecé a querer, me pediste tiempo y te di todo el que necesitabas… ¿y cómo me lo pagas? Desapareciéndote como por un mes… y claro, cuando decides aparecer nuevamente me hablas como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando realmente estabas con ella¿cierto?..."

"No significó nada…"

"¿Nada? Pues bien, ese 'nada' me destrozó la vida, tenía más de dos meses de no verte. Y para colmo, el último día que te había visto me habías dicho 'Te quiero', corrígeme si me equivoco…"

"Te lo dije…"

"¿Lo dijiste en serio?"

"Hermione, no hagas esto…"

"¿Qué no te pregunte por la verdad?"

"No te sometas a este tipo de cosas, es mejor que aceptes las cosas como son ahora, no tienes que atormentarte más…"

"Nunca me quisiste, Draco… nunca lo hiciste…"

"Hermione, no digas eso, estás haciendo una escena, la gente está empezando a ver…"

"¡Qué vean entonces¿Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo cuando siento que el corazón se me parte en mil pedazos¿Lo crees?" Ella se levantó de su asiento mientras le gritaba.

Draco la tomó de los brazos y la sentó en la silla nuevamente. "¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir con todo esto, Hermione? Entre nosotros no puede pasar nada, estamos condenados a estar separados¿no lo entiendes? Nunca podremos ser felices juntos, nunca podremos ser aceptados… siempre nos mirarán con desprecio…"

"Siempre te importó más lo que pensaban los demás que lo que yo sentía¿cierto? No has cambiado en nada" le dijo ella.

"Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre"

"Me encantaría decir lo mismo de mí" confesó ella mientras miraba su taza de café vacía.

"Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos la semana pasada?" preguntó él suavemente.

"Sí"

"Me preguntaste qué quería de ti, y yo te contesté que eras una amiga muy importante en mi vida y nada más… Ahí fue cuando te dije que no quería nada más que tu amistad…"

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordaba esa conversación, pero no pensó que significara eso, no pensó que significara el final…

"Pero¿recuerdas lo que te pregunté después?" preguntó ella.

"Sí…"

"Te pregunté si eso era todo lo que podías ofrecerme, me dijiste que sí, que por ahora no querías hacerme más daño del que ya me habías causado… ¿acaso eso te suena a un adiós¿Te suena a un 'seamos amigos', Draco? Fue demasiado sutil como para entenderlo entonces, pero ahora lo veo todo tan claro que no sé cómo no pude notarlo…"

La castaña juntó sus manos entre ellas y suspiró con fuerza.

"¿Quieres que sigamos hablando?" le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, una de las pocas veces que se atrevió a hacerlo durante todo el encuentro.

Lo miró un rato, luego desvió su mirada y cerró los ojos "No… mejor no" contestó finalmente mientras escuchaba como él decía unas cuantas palabras.

"Si eso es lo que quieres…" dijo él en un susurro mientras bajaba la vista.

En ese momento ella se sintió morir, pero no lo demostró, las lágrimas habían amenazado en toda la conversación, pero no dejaría que salieran ahora que estaban hablando.

Ella no sabía lo que quería, nunca lo ha sabido… ahora menos que nunca. Ella creyó saber lo que quería, ella lo quería a él… eso era lo único que ella sabía que quería en realidad, y le dio todo, ella le entregó todo lo que pudo haberle dado, y él no lo aprecio, él no le devolvió el cariño. El no la valoró.

"¿Sabes la ironía de todo esto?" dijo ella "Que yo tenía planeado no volver a hablarte desde hace tiempo, pero al parecer eso ya no importa…"

Ella se quedó callada un rato, él también.

"Sé que prometí ser tu amiga…" empezó ella a hablar, sin siquiera saber de donde le salía la voz "… pero no puedo cumplirlo. Nunca fuiste un amigo para mí, Draco. Si al menos eso me hubieras demostrado yo lo hubiera pensado. Pero nunca estuviste ahí para mí, nunca estuviste cuando te necesitaba… nunca estuviste para mí y esa es la verdad…"

Hermione levantó la mirada "Nunca fuimos amigos, Draco… nunca lo fuimos y nunca podremos serlo…"

"Hermione, yo…"

"No digas nada, es inútil, me cegué ante todo lo que me decías y prometías, me cegué tanto que nunca vi lo que tenía en frente hasta que se derrumbó sobre mí…"

Hermione tomó su mochila y sacó un cuaderno pequeño de color rojo escarlata. Se lo dio a Draco que la miró extrañado.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó mientras lo abría.

"Los poemas… ¿recuerdas? Después de que me pediste uno, simplemente no me pude detener y seguí escribiendo, hay veinticinco en total…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él.

"Simplemente pensé que tú deberías tenerlos" respondió ella mirándolo.

Draco empezó a leer el primer poema, sus ojos siguiendo las letras en completo silencio mientras Hermione lo miraba inquieta.

Ella sabía que ya no quería estar ahí, no había nada más que decir.

Los poemas, el recuerdo que poseen dicen más que mil palabras escritas en una carta explicando la razón por la que ella había decidido alejarlo de su vida… los poemas que ella sabe que lo perseguirán por siempre.

Se levantó entonces de su silla, se colocó su abrigo, el rubio la miró expectante.

La castaña acomodó su mochila en su hombro y caminó hacia Draco. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio y le susurró al oído sin mirarle el rostro ni una sola vez.

"Adiós, Draco" y Hermione se alejó de allí, sintiendo como él la seguía con la mirada. Salió del café y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, andando tan rápido como podía, y no se detuvo ni una sola vez, ni se volteó para ver hacia atrás, era inútil, él jamás la seguiría.

Y no la siguió…

* * *

Draco la miró irse como hipnotizado, ella se había ido hace rato, pero él todavía seguía viendo hacia la calle, como si se encontrara todavía ahí, esperando verla nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su atención se volvió inmediatamente hacia el cuaderno con poemas que tenía en sus manos.

Leyó los veinticinco poemas más de tres veces cada uno, era como leer la historia de ambos y todo lo que había pasado.

Nunca había sido capaz de comprender como ella podía escribir así, nunca había entendido tampoco como él se había hecho adicto a lo que ella le escribía, poemas, pequeños cuentos para animarlo.

Nunca antes lo había notado pero esas pequeñas cosas eran lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

Terminó de leer los poemas y al voltear la última página, cayó una nota del cuaderno, la cual Draco recogió del piso y abrió rápidamente con sus dedos.

Era el último poema que Hermione le había escrito, decía así:

_Existen cosas que escribo en cartas_

_Otras que tan sólo escribo en sueños_

_Existen trazos que van más allá de mi entendimiento_

_Y la mayoría no tienen dueño_

_Quizás escribo porque no me atrevo a hablar_

_Quizás porque es más fácil de confesar_

_Quizás escribo porque es mi forma de expresar_

_Quizás porque no te atreves a contestar_

_Es una forma de escribir lo que está en mi alma_

_Tan solo otra manera de conseguir la calma_

_Un par de poemas que pasan desapercibidos_

_Uno que otro cuento y muchos latidos_

_Escribo un par de trazos en el aire_

_Uno que otro me atrevo a decir que son míos pero no son de nadie_

_Estos quedarán contigo cuando me haya ido_

_En todos acabo diciendo cuanto te pude haber querido_

_Hay cosas que escribo en el agua_

_Para despistar_

_No importa que no duren ni un segundo_

_Sé que las vamos a recordar_

_Hay cosas que se las lleva el tiempo_

_Consumiéndose en el olvido_

_Hay cosas que sólo duran un momento_

_Pero soñamos con lo que pudo haber sido_

_Hay cosas que escribo en mi alma_

_Que realmente no tienen dueño_

_Se quedan guardadas ahí_

_Hasta que se despierten de su sueño_

_Hay cosas que escribo en este cuaderno_

_Trazos de una realidad_

_Cómplices y culpables de lo que pasa_

_Formadores de una falsedad_

_Hay cosas que escribo que nadie conoce_

_Una que otra letra con mentiras piadosas_

_O gritos silenciosos que nadie reconoce_

_Más que nada fantasías ansiosas_

_De encontrar un lugar en donde depositar sus cosas_

_Hay cosas que están todavía en mi alma_

_Historias, poemas que nadie pensaría_

_Y que seguirán conmigo_

_Aún cuando te hayas ido_

_Pero también hay cartas con confesiones guardadas_

_Que cuando me doy cuenta han quedado olvidadas_

_Y ya es muy tarde para buscarlas_

_Porque ya no hay nadie a quién entregarlas..._

Y Draco Malfoy, ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos aquella noche otoñal, y por segunda vez en su vida lloró por lo que había perdido y por lo que pudo haber sido.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
